


The Life With No Regrets

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Famous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Last chapter discontinued, M/M, Mention of Furlan Church, Mention of Isabel Magnolia, Mention of Nile Dawk, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This fic is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: After declaring their love for each other, Levi is ordered to kill Eren. Levi decides last minute that he can't go through with it, yet that can't stop the inevitable from happening. But what happens when Nile kills Eren, making Levi kill himself? And what happens when they meet each other after being reincarnated? Also, the 'no regrets' part is a play on words as Levi's character is about no regrets and for once he'll actually have a reason to have no regrets ;)





	1. No Name

Levi had always had nightmares. He never had a night where they didn't come for him, leaving him with little sleep each night. He never knew why he got them, it wasn't as though he went through something traumatic as a child, his life was a dream come true. He was famous. People loved him. He could sing like an angel and was an inspiration to so many people. 

He never knew when he started having nightmares, but it was always the same. He was an old grumpy man who had everything in life taken from him and had went through literal hell. He lived within these 3 walls which protected what was left of humanity from these giant humanoid beings they called the 'titans', that word alone being enough to send chills down his spine. 

However, that was only how they started out. As time went on, his dreams kept getting more detailed, and it felt as though he was reliving something he had long forgotten. Recently, he had been dreaming about a boy, who he perceived as his lover, and whenever he pictured those angelic oceanic eyes or heard his sweet, honey coated voice calling out to him, begging him to come find him again and never forget him, it felt as though everything in life meant nothing without him. 

But he couldn't put a name to his face, which made it feel as though his whole world was crumbling and that he had failed him. He could only hope he would see him again. 

''Levi~!'', Called Hange, his manager. 

''Huh?'', Levi looked up at her, being brought out of his day dream. 

''You're on in 5 minutes! Go put those bandages around your eyes and hurry up and go on stage!'', She scowled at him, seeing as he wasn't ready. 

''I... I'm sorry, Hange'', He sighed. 

''Levi, are you thinking about your nightmares again? Look, if you think about them then you have no chance of having them go away. Don't pay them pity, just forget it and get on that stage and show this earth what you got!'', She ordered him. 

''Yes Hange'', He sighed sadly, wrapping the bandages around his eyes. 

''That's what I want to hear'', Hange left, leaving Levi to cry out all the pain those memories brought. 

Today he was going to sing a song he wrote, called ''So ist es immer'', which he wrote from the bottom of his heart. He didn't know why, but he knew German. It shocked everyone, seeing as Levi had never even read or heard German ever in his life yet he knew it fluently and spoke it perfectly. He had decided that this song would consist of German and English, seeing as his songs were all in English, deciding to switch them out and mix them together. 

''LEVI! Get your ass out here right now!'', Hange screamed at him, causing him to frantically wipe his tears away and go sing on that stage. 

 

Eren's POV 

 

Me and my sister Mikasa had finally saved up enough money to go see the band No Name perform live and we were so excited. Well only I was, seeing as Mikasa held no interest in them, which I will never be able to understand why. But I didn’t just like the band no name. I absolutely loved them. Especially the lead singer, Levi Ackerman, something about him had always called out to me, the second I was introduced to him my heart soared and it felt as though I finally found the meaning of life. 

I've always had nightmares since I was a child, they were about me but it was like I was in an alternate universe. There were these man-eating giants called the titans, and humanity lived within 3 walls to save ourselves from them. I used to live in the third wall called Wall Maria, which was the poorest wall. When I was young, the titans breached Wall Maria and one ate my mother. Then when I was 15 I find out that i can turn into one and everyone hates me for it. Then I meet this guy, I can't remember his name but he was my captain. I loved him dearly and one day he confessed to me and we became lovers. I can barely remember what he looks like anymore which breaks my heart into a billion pieces, seeing as I remembered him so vividly as a child yet it was taken from me as I aged. However, even though I don't remember my captains name nor how he looks, Levi reminds me of him so much, in an almost comforting manner. I can't wait to meet him.


	2. Dreaming Of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Levi and Eren dream of the night after they meet. And yes they're both having the same dream.

Eren and Mikasa had finally gotten in their seats in time for the band to start their first song and Eren couldn't wait. Once everyone was quiet, Levi announced that he would be singing a new song he had wrote called ''So ist es immer'', and the whole crowd started cheering. He signaled to his band, who started playing it, and started to sing along to it. As he sang, Eren felt as though Levi's words were speaking directly to him. The song put him in some sort of trance, every word struck him like a chord on a guitar, making him feel like his whole life was completed. 

Once he finished it, he moved onto the next song, and kept doing this until the concert was over. Finally, Eren would get to meet his idol. As they waited in line, Eren felt as though his life would be complete. He was finally gonna meet his idol and couldn't wait. As he started to grow inpatient, Levi called over the next people in the line, which happened to be them, and Eren couldn't be happier. 

''H-hi'', Eren greeted, smiling like an idiot. 

''Hey, do I know you?'', Levi asked him, instantly recognizing him. 

''You do?'', Eren asked, puzzled. 

''I dunno these days, but you look familiar. Here'', Levi scribbled down on a piece of paper and gave it to Eren before taking a picture with him and signing a poster of himself. 

''Thank you!'', Eren chirped, smiling brightly as he walked away. 

''So, what's the piece of paper about?'', Mikasa asked, smirking. 

''I don’t know, let me see'', Eren opened it, instantly gawking. 

''What?'', She asked, interested. 

''IT'S HIS NUMBER!'', Eren screamed, showing Mikasa. 

''Text me sometime, here my number'', Mikasa started giggling frantically. 

''Oh my god, I've got to add him to my contacts!'', He screamed. 

''Someone's got a crush'', She giggled ever more when she earned a glare from her brother. 

''Whatever'', Eren pouted, climbing into his car. 

 

Once they arrived home it was past midnight, so they both went to their rooms to sleep after such a tiring day. But instead of his usual nightmare, Eren would be dreaming about something else, and so would Levi. 

 

Levi had finally confessed to Eren after a couple months of holding interest in the boy, and Eren confessed to him too. They both realized just how much they loved each other. Yet Levi was destined to a life of solitude, life having taken all of his previous loved ones from him. And Eren was no exception. 

''Levi, might I have a word with you in my office?'', Erwin asked his friend. 

''Whatever'', Levi muttered, following his friend into his office. 

''You may take a seat'', Erwin motioned to the chairs infront of his desk as he took his own seat. 

''I was planning to'', Levi deadpanned. 

''Now Levi, as you may know, earlier I myself and Hange had to go to the Saturday meeting to discuss Eren's... predicament'', Erwin told his friend, his voice holding caution. 

''So, what?'', Levi growled. 

''Something came up Levi...'' 

''Cut the shit Erwin, tell me what's going on!'', Levi's scowl deepened. 

''Nile brought up executing Eren-'' 

''Who gives a shit!'', Levi was beyond frustrated. 

''They want you to execute-'' 

''Never!'', Levi growled. 

''Lance Corporal Levi, you are hereby ordered to execute Cadet Eren Yeager before dawn'' 

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean!'', Levi growled, fighting hard to keep back tears. 

''I, Erwin Smith, order you to kill Cadet Eren Yeager before dawn'', Although Erwin's face held sympathy for the other, his words still hurt him. 

''How the fuck do you expect me to kill the kid! I fucking love him Erwin, I would never kill him!'' 

''It's not up to you Levi, Nile somehow convinced Judge Zackly that his first decision was wrong'' 

''You can’t make me do this Erwin, you know how much he means to me! You're the reason Isabel and Farlan aren’t here anymore, don't be the reason Eren isn't!'', Tears fell down his face as he frantically rubbed his eyes. 

''Levi, I know this is hard-'' 

''You don't get it Erwin! He's the love of my damned life, I'm not letting him go!'' 

''You have no other choice Levi, either you will kill him or Nile will. Nile is giving us a visit tomorrow to see to it that you have completed your order. If you haven't, he will do it for you'' 

''If you make me do this...'', Levi had stopped crying at this point, his eyes puffy and red as he cast his gaze upon a man he once respected, ''I will never forgive you'', Levi warned. 

''Very well Corporal'', Erwin told him before he walked out of his office, slamming the door so hard that a crack formed on it. 

 

''Levi!'', Eren's beautiful voice called from down the hall, ''Hey Levi, are you okay? I heard you shouting in Erwin's office'', Eren held back a laugh. 

''I've been ordered to execute you'', Levi's low voice cracked slightly. 

''Levi'', Eren tried to laugh it off, being wary due to the tone of his lover's voice, ''What do you mean, you've been ordered to execute me?'' 

''I'm sorry Eren... Erwin is making me... If I don't then Nile will'', He wiped a tear from his lover's cheek, his thumb lingering there. 

''Wait but... we won the trial...?'', A confused Eren replied. 

''If I have to die in your hands or Nile's then I would want to die in yours'', Eren hugged Levi. 

''I know... I'm so sorry Eren...'', Levi hugged his lover back, tightly. 

''How long do I have'', Eren couldn't even muster up a questioning tone. 

''Until dawn...'', Levi trailed off. 

''About an hour'', Eren muttered. 

''I love you'', Levi's words shocked Eren. 

''Levi... I love you too'', Levi's cheeks held a sweet blush. 

''I wish it didn’t have to be like this. You mean so much to me Eren. I'll always treasure you'' 

''I'll always treasure you too, Levi'', They smiled at each other, resting each other's heads on the others shoulder. 

''Fuck this!'', Levi screamed. 

''Huh?'' 

''I'm Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier, and I'll be damned if my Last Hope will be taken from me!'', Levi screamed, a passion lingering within his words. 

''Wait... You mean-'' 

''I'm not killing you Eren. I'm Humanities Strongest Solider, I'll fucking kill everyone else if I have to!'' 

''But Levi... You can't throw your life away like that... not for me...'' 

''I would kill myself for you, Eren. You are my life. We'll run away'' 

''Wait, are you serious?!'', Eren almost screamed. 

''Dead serious'', Levi looked at his lover, ''Now let's go talk to Erwin about a little something'', He grit his teeth as he pulled his lover off the floor. 

 

''What do you mean you can't do jack shit about it!'', Levi screamed.

''Like I told you earlier Levi, you either kill Eren now or Nile will'', Erwin sighed.

''I don't give a shit Erwin! I'd never let anyone, especially Nile, kill MY Eren!'', Levi screamed, determination clinging to him.

''Nile has probably arrived by now'', Erwin muttered.

''Wait what!?'', Levi screamed, ''What time is it?!''

''Now Levi, take deep long-''

''Fuck that!'', Levi screamed, ''I bet you were fucking distracting me! I fucking hate you Erwin'', Levi ran out of Erwin's office as though his own life depended on it.

 

''Eren!'', Levi called, ''Eren!'', He called again. 

He kept calling his lost lover throughout the castle, however, when he heard a ruckus outside and noted all the titan steam, he ran out of the castle to protect his Eren. Yet it was all in vain.

''The monster is finally dead! You all have nothing to fear from now on out!'', Nile called out, holding a sword with Eren's head on the end of it, Eren's titan form limp on the ground.

Levi gagged at the site. 

''NILE!'', Levi screamed, pure agony flowing down his eyes, as he held his sword up and slid it through Nile's chest. Every member of the millitary police who had decided to show up to witness Eren's death, gasped at Levi's actions.

Many of them screamed at Levi. Some backed away from him. Some felt for him... 

Levi ran off, slamming the door to the castle open. He made his way up onto the roof of the castle, casting one last gaze towards the sunrise. His feet left the edge of the building and he was falling. Yet he wasn't scared. He wasn't worried. He couldn't care less. He was just happy. Happy that the hell he had been forced to live for would finally be over. That he could somehow, maybe, find his lover once again in a better life. A life that had no titans. A life that had no limitations. A life where he could have no regrets...


	3. Sorry but it's discontinued

Sorry but I'm scrapping this, I'm just not inspired to write anymore of this fic. Sorry.


End file.
